Flashlight devices with elongated tubes extending beyond their lenses are known in the art. One such device employs an open-ended tube which permits the device to be used as a light wand and a beam source. The light of this beam can be used to illuminate other objects but does not greatly enhance the visibility of the device itself. If this beam could be somehow directed out through the walls of the tube, it would enhance the utility of the device for signalling or marking.